


She ate my heart and then she ate my brain

by dr_bella_vixen



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flashbacks, Girl Power, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Last of Us (Video Games), Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen, Multi, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Pining, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_bella_vixen/pseuds/dr_bella_vixen
Summary: Beca and Aubrey need to do one thing, deliver Chloe safely to the outskirts of town. That's it, it should be pretty easy, right? Except they're doing it in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, while the army of the United States is looking for them. Still pretty easy, right..?Don't need to know what The Last of Us is to read the fic.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Emily Junk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here's is chapter one of my new zombie apocalypse AU. I've been playing wayyy too much TLOU and kinda got inspired. 
> 
> As usual, I didn't double check for typos/spelling. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

**_5 years ago._ **

****

A loud noise coming from her bedroom window awakes Beca. The thirteen years old thinks it may be her dad and his wife coming back from their late-night date and accidentally slammed the door shut so she closes her eyes once more, drifting back to sleep.

Or she tries to, but her older stepsister burst through her bedroom door dragging her out of bed.

“Beca, get up!” Shelby says as she’s packing a backpack for her sister.

“Shelby, what’s going on? Why are you packing a bag in the middle of the night?”

“My mom and Francis called, they’re on their way and we need to leave ASAP.” The older brunette says handing Beca another backpack. “Here, pack the necessary. Medication, cloths, alcohol, knives… You get it?”

Beca nods and runs to the bathroom. The brunette quickly gazes over the clutter in the bathroom.

Mouthwash could be useful, and the toothbrushes too because of oral health.

Razors, yeah.

Rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide.

Washcloths.

The brunette runs as fast as her legs allow her to, straight to the kitchen. She wraps all of the sharp knives she can find in the washcloths and Beca figures silverware could be also be useful, particularly the forks.

Truth is, Beca doesn’t even know why she’s packing, but she figures there must be a good explanation behind it considering it is close to one in the morning on a school night.

The young teen packs 4 water bottles in her backpack and runs to the garage, thinking there must be some important stuff in there they could use that she could fill her backpack with.

Maybe her dad’s screwdrivers could be useful.

Beca knows Shelby said to only pack the important stuff, but when the thirteen years old notices the picture of her late mother, as well as her old engagement ring, the brunette can’t bear the thought of leaving it behind.

Beca slips the ring onto her little finger and hides the picture in her bra, as Shelby screams at her telling her they have to leave.

The thirteen years old exits through the side door and slides into the back seat of her dad’s truck, her half-sister to her left.

Francis doesn’t wait for the girls to buckle up before pressing down on the accelerator, sending his daughter backward, making her hit her shoulder roughly against her backpack.

Beca gasps as she feels a sharp pain in her scapula.

“Oh my god, Beca. Don’t move.” Shelby says holding whatever object just stabbed her in the back.

“Francis, we have to stop.” Sheila says to her husband.

“We can’t”

“Francis she’s bleeding!” The woman insists.

“She’ll survive! We are not dying.”

“She has a fucking screwdriver hanging in her body! What if it gets infected!” The fifteen years old yelled.

Beca stopped listening after that, she hates fighting. Or maybe it’s just the pain making it harder to focus, maybe. The thirteen years old knows not to remove the screwdriver or she could bleed out, but maybe she should.

Yikes, a bit too dark for the situation they are in right now, whatever that situation is.

And whatever it is the brunette knows it’s pretty serious, considering the highway is jammed. Her dad backs up and takes a sharp left turn into an alley. Beca thinks he would’ve noticed the car coming straight at them from the right, but apparently, he doesn’t.

Nobody does, except her.

And before she can let them know, it’s already too late.

When she wakes up again, Beca isn’t really sure how much time has passed, but considering it is still dark outside, she guesses it can’t have been too long.

She turns her head and not only sees Shelby relieved to see her live, but also blood, her own blood.

Lots of it.

The teen guesses the screwdriver fell when Shelby let it go. Thankfully she isn’t dead (yet?).

“Come on we have to go.” The older girl says, as she pushes the door open, the adrenaline most likely helping her.

“What about my dad and Shei-” Beca starts to ask but stops herself as she spots the two lifeless bodies which have been propelled out of the vehicle during the crash.

The scream Beca lets out is chilling. After seeing her mom die because of cancer, she finds herself seeing her dad’s lifeless body lying on the ground, and there’s still nothing she can do about it.

“Beca! I know it hurts but we have to go!” Shelby says.

“We can’t leave them!”

“THEY’RE DEAD BECA!” The sixteen years old yell. “We need to leave, or we’re also gonna die!”

Beca has said a few times in her life that she wanted to die, but now she realizes she isn’t ready to. She doesn’t want to die, not now.

Not yet.

Her shoulder hurts like a bitch and Beca still pushes through.

Well, not only her shoulder, her whole body hurts but Beca can’t think about it right now. She prefers to focus on her stabbing wound.

She knows her legs are pretty bruised since there’s a sharp pain each time her feet hit the ground, but that doesn’t stop her from running.

She and Shelby run for their life, quite literally until they almost reach a roadblock made by the army, but Beca's legs give up and she falls to her knees.

“Beca! We’re almost there, you can’t give up!”

“I can’t-” She inhales. “-I can’t get up.”

Shelby examines their surroundings. “Here,” she says helping Beca to a bush. “Hide in there, I’ll be right back.”

Beca doesn’t quite register what happens next. A man jumps on her stepsister biting and scratching her like he’s some sort of cannibal. Shelby grabbing and pushing him away from the best she can yelling at Beca that she needs to leave now, even if she can’t get up, a gunshot killing both the “man” and Shelby, then nothing.

When she wakes up a few hours later, Beca is in a military base, tucked in a cell, like she’s some kind of animal.

A man comes into the room and sits next to her. “Hi, my name is general Posen.” He smiles.

“What am I doing here?” Beca starts “Why am I in jail? I haven’t done anything wrong!”

The man chuckles. “You’re not in jail, we healed your injuries and wanted to make sure you were all healed before you wandered in this place.” He pauses. “Do you mind telling me your name?”

“Beca. Beca Mitchell.”

“And how old are you Beca?”

“Thirteen.”

“Okay, I’ll check in my database for your family, and-”

“They’re dead.” She pauses “All of them. My dad and his wife died in a car crash on our way here and my sister got… I’m not sure if she got eaten alive or shot.”

General Posen takes a breath. “Do you have any other relatives?”

Beca shakes her head. “All dead. Even before whatever happened out there.”

“I’ll see what I can do for you, young woman.” General Posen says, getting up. “You should rest.” He finished before leaving the room.

The next day, Beca moved in with General Posen, who asked to be called Charles, his wife, Jeannette, and their daughter Aubrey, who happened to be the same age as Shelby.

And yet no matter how different the girls are, they still developed a connection and grew up to consider each other their sister.

****

**_Present-day._ **

Beca isn’t so sure what the smell that wakes her up is, but she is ready to bet it is Aubrey’s cooking. Not because it smells _so good_ but rather because there is smoke and it smells like it will most likely be burnt.

The brunette stretches before putting on a shirt and joining her sister in their apartment kitchen. When Beca turned sixteen, 2 years ago, the pair moved out of Charles and Jeannette’s house and got an apartment together in the same zone, but further south.

“What’s up?” Beca asks as she pours herself a cup of coffee, black.

“Tried making some eggs. I failed.”

“Dude, I don’t even know how you can burn eggs, ten years old can cook eggs.”

“Yeah, well tell that to mom and dad! We always had a cook, up ‘till the outbreak.”

“Fucking zombies, ruining our goddamn lives since 2005”

“Cheers to that” The blonde said raising her glass of water.

20 minutes was all it took for Beca to get ready, considering she chugged her coffee and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the table, before making her way to the door.

“Where are you going?” Her sister asked.

“To see our dear friend Bumper.” Beca smiled. “The motherfucker still owes me a hundred dollars. Maybe I’ll even grab a few guns on my way out.”

“Beca…” Aubrey scolded.

“Look, are you coming with me or not?”

The blonde sighed as she put on her jacket, making sure to grab her pocketknife on the kitchen counter on her way out. Aubrey hated how reckless Beca could be sometimes, but she was not going to stay at home and wait for her sister to get back, if she was ever to get back, considering how Bumper could be sometimes.

“Let’s stay _out_ of trouble.” Aubrey noted.

***

Staying out of trouble was an understatement, considering the number of dead bodies on the floor. Forty, to be exact. Bumper was not the most understanding guy, but he seemed to forget how big of a psychopath Beca could be sometimes.

“Do you really have to?” Aubrey asked her sister, as she cleaned her knife with her jacket.

“Yeah, see he had ammo in his pocket. Could come in handy.” Beca said as she finished looting Bumper’s dead body.

“It’s just… Disrespectful.”

“He asked for it.”

Aubrey sighed. Maybe he did run away from the girls, who initially only wanted to talk, maybe he did hide all of his money away and sold his guns just so Beca couldn’t have them, but still, looting his body seemed… Wrong.

“Nothing useful left.” Beca said getting up. “Let’s go.”

Only a few steps were taken before the pair met face to face with Gail, one of their old friend and part of a community, called the Vocals who believed this would come to an end. Community was the wrong word to describe them, cult without the weird shit seemed more right.

“What have you done?” She asked as she spotted Bumper’s body. “That motherfucker had a job for me to do! A delivery, and now he’s fucking dead.”

Yeah, Aubrey didn’t really expect to be dragged into this delivery but somehow Beca had proposed they do it since they sort of killed Gail’s delivery guys. The blonde knew this was a bad idea, but once again she didn’t want to leave Beca alone, wondering if she died.

The pair followed Gail into her apartment and were shocked to see the delivery wasn’t something but rather someone.

“Dude, the fuck is this?” Beca asked, noticing the woman

“Um, I have a name you bitch.” The redheaded woman answered.

“ _This_ is Chloe. You need to get her to the outskirts of town. John will be waiting for you there.” Gail answered.

“Nah, we ain’t doing shit. _Chloe_ over there seems to be a grown-ass woman who can figure stuff out by herself.”

“You killed my delivery man out there in case you forgot.” The leader of The Vocals started. “Wouldn’t want to tell on you.”

Aubrey chuckled. “Just try it, I’m sure my dad will find us an alibi.”

“Are you sure though.” Gail smirked.

No, they weren’t. Yes, Charles Posen had a high title in the military, but would he risk his job, even his life, for _another_ stupid mistake done by his daughters; probably not.

But also, this was a suicide mission. They had to meet John on the outskirts of town, which meant out of the perimeter, which meant zombies. Lots and lots of zombies.

“So…” Beca started. “When we get her to John alive, and we get back, I want a thousand dollars.”

“That’s it?” Gail asked

“Fine then; ten thousand, nothing less, or you can call Charles and let him know what your plan is.”

The older woman chuckled. “I’ve always liked you Beca.” She paused. “Deal.”

Beca turned her gaze towards Aubrey who internally screamed “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?”. Aubrey knew Beca always made decisions without thinking it through; hello their life would be endangered.

“I’m doing it Aubs. With or without your help.” The brunette said.

Aubrey sighed. “I swear to god if I die because of your reckless decisions Beca Mitchell, I will haunt you ‘till the day you die.”

Beca smiled, she knew Aubrey wouldn’t leave her by herself. “You ready Red?” she asked Chloe.

“Now?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah now. Get your stuff.” Aubrey said annoyed, this was gonna be a hell of a ride.

Chloe grabbed the backpack next to the couch and the handgun on the coffee table. “Alright, let’s go.”

Yep, that was most definitely going to be a suicide mission, but all three of the woman were ready to blow up some zombie's brains.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I didn't double check for typos/spelling.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy :)

**ATLANTA DAY 1**

Escaping the QZ was harder than what Beca expected. At first it was easy, they had taken some tunnels and almost made it out before they got caught.

Both Aubrey and Beca knew the drill; get tested, then go home, they’ll just have to continue their mission. In the morning, but Chloe had other plans in mind and decided to stab the officer in the leg, giving Beca no other choice then to shoot the second guy.

“What the fuck Red? Are you trying to get us killed!” Aubrey yelled, as Beca crouched to grab the infection detector.

“More like kill us.” The brunette said. “Gail set us up, she’s infected.” She said pulling out her gun, aiming at Chloe’s head.

“Wait, I’m not infected!”

Aubrey chuckled. “Yeah sure, let’s trust the stranger and not the science instruments.”

“I can explain!” Chloe protested.

“Yeah, go ahead. I’d like to see you try.” Beca answered, never lowering her gun.

Chloe lifts up her legging exposing an infected scratch on her leg, making Beca laugh. “You’re not helping yourself Red.”

“It’s a month old-”

“-Bullshit.” Aubrey interrupted.

“It’s a month old!” Chloe yelled “I was scratched one month ago, waiting to turn into these monsters, and nothing happened.”

“Bull. Shit.” The blonde repeated. “People turn in hours, and you expect us to believe this happened a month ago?”

Chloe sighed. “I’m telling the truth.” She paused. “You don’t believe me? Fine, but why would Gail set you up?”

“Set up or not we gotta move, and we’re stuck with you.” Beca said.

“Beca!” Aubrey argued. “If she is lying, she’ll turn on us and guess what will happen when she’ll turn? She’s gonna attack us and we will die.”

“Aubs, we don’t have time for that. Just gotta hope she’ll stay human while we get the fuck out of here.” Beca said, before turning to Chloe. “And you, if you make one sound close to a fucking grunt, I’m putting one between your eyes.”

“Lead the way.” Chloe breathed.

***

After a few hours, the trio were finally out of the QZ and on their way to their destination. Another small problem was that most of the streets were blocked so they had to find another way around to make it through, and most of the time, not to say all, buildings were infested with infected. That’s why Beca and Aubrey weren’t surprised to hear clicking noise coming from the other side of the door.

“Okay, Red stay with Aubrey, I’ll clean the room.”

“Beca-” Aubrey started. “We can help.”

“Not if you’re dead. Stay here and if she starts turning-”

“-You’re shooting me dead. I know.”

Beca quietly opened the door and quickly took cover behind a bookshelf before stealthily taking down the enemies in the room.

“Okay, you can come in!” the brunette yelled, waiting for her sister and the “package”.

Chloe stopped in her track as she spotted the corpse on the floor. “What the fuck is that?” she asked.

Beca dropped her gaze and chuckled. “The clicker?”

“The what?” The redhead asked again.

“What do you know about the stages of infection?” Aubrey asked in return.

“What do you mean stages? Like plural?”

The sisters laughed in unison. They were fucked, and they knew it.

“Stage one: The Runner.” Beca started. “They look human, travel in packs and are pretty quick on their feet so better run. Then we have the Stalkers, stage two. It’s pretty self-explanatory, they stalk you, taking you by surprise, but they’re pretty rare. Then stage numero tres, we have the Clickers, see exhibit A.” she said pointing to the one right in front of them. “They’re blind, which can sometimes be useful, but they’re super sensitive to noises, if you can avoid them, you avoid them.”

“And finally stage 4.” Aubrey said. “The Bloaters. They are also blind and they’re fucking slow, but so fucking dangerous, since they throw sacks of mycotoxins at you.”

“They throw what?”

“Mycotoxins. It’s a chemical, pretty deadly, has spores in it.” The brunette finished, noticing the shocked look on the redhead’s face. “Please tell me you know what spores are.”

Chloe chuckled. “No… Please tell me?” she paused. “Yeah of course I fucking know what spores are.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Sorry it didn’t seem like you knew much, just making sure before you breathe some and I really have to kill you.”

“I’m infected, I can breathe them.”

“Oh, so now you’re admitting you are infected?” the brunette asked.

“I’m infected, but I’m not turning-”

“-Yet.”

“Okay both of you, shut up!” Aubrey yelled, interrupting the pair. “The sooner we get her to John, the sooner she’s not our problem anymore, let’s go.” She said, before slipping through a slit in the wall.

“And anyway, don’t you think I would’ve turned by now if I really was going to?”

“Just shut it, because infected or not, smuggling you or not, you’re really getting on my last nerve, and if you keep talking, I’ll kill you, just so we’re clear.” Beca said, making her sister sigh loudly.

“Harsh.” The blonde said.

“Deserved it.”

**ATLANTA DAY 2**

After taking shelter in an abandoned grocery store for a few hours, the trio was back on their way.

“Who knew Atlanta was so fucking big?” Aubrey remarqued, between two chips.

“Didn’t you live here before the outbreak?” her sister asked.

“Yeah, but we travel by car, not on foot.”

“Fair enough.” She paused. “Where are you from, Red?”

“It’s Chloe, not Red. And I’m from Portland, in Oregon.”

Beca rolled her eyes in annoyance. It was a stupid nickname, because she was a redhead, so she should just get over it. “Whatever you say, Chloe.” Beca said, putting emphasis on the name.

“Hey girls.” Aubrey started. “What do you say we take a break on top of the hill?”

“Yeah, unlike some of us, I haven’t been munching on chips since we woke up.” The brunette joked.

“You should instead say ‘Thank you Aubrey for grabbing me canned spaghetti’”

“Whatever, let’s just hurry.” She laughed.

Once on top of the hill, the girls climbed onto a van and sat down, enjoying their lunch. Beca opened her backpack and got a water bottle out, sharing it with her sister.

“Can I have some?” Chloe asked, making Beca’s face drop as Aubrey handed her the container.

“Absolutely not!” Beca yelled, yanking it out of the redhead’s hand. “Not directly from it.”

“Okay, well do you have a glass laying around, because I sure don’t” Chloe chuckled.

“Mmh, looks like a you problem, then.”

“Beca-”

“-I can’t get you infected, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Chloe interrupted.

“Oh, you tested it out?” The brunette asked.

“Yeah, I fucked a guy a few days back, and he’s still very much human.”

“Oh, great for him. Let me know when a sergeant blows his brain because he’s infected.”

“With this attitude you’re gonna get yours blown way before.” Chloe smirked.

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

The pair kept arguing back and forth for another half hour while Aubrey silently watched, and quietly ate her food. This whole thing already sucked so she might be the one who blows both of their brains out. Of course, that was a joke, but the blonde couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of knocking out Beca and carrying her on her back, since she was the tiniest one, and right now, the most annoying one.

“What’s up?” the brunette asked as she noticed the smile plastered on her sister’s face.

“Nothing… Let’s just go, John must be waiting.”

***

“Beca.” Aubrey said. “Beca we need to go.” The blonde said, pulling her sister up.

When the trio arrived at the location, they were surprised to see John, fighting for his life, surrounded by a hoard of runners. Both the sisters attacked the infected and killed them on the spot, while Chloe stayed behind, unable to help since Beca confiscated her gun.

“Here’s your package, she’s infected be careful, and I hope I never see you again.” The brunette said, handing Chloe her gun, ready to leave.

“I can’t…” John paused. “She’s telling the truth, she’s not infected.” He finished revealing a bite mark on his forearm.

The arm was swollen red and covered in pustules and blisters. “This happened a few minutes before you three arrived and I’ve already started to turn. She’s been with you for almost 48 hours and nothing. She’s a human antidote.”

“What do you want us to do?” Aubrey asked.

“Get her to the Vocals, they’ll know what to do.” The man said.

“And where can we find them?” Beca asked, annoyed.

“They’re at the…” John started before passing out.

“John?” Beca asked before being pushed down by an infected John in his Runner stage. “Shit!”

The redhead aimed her gun towards the infected and shot him, killing him instantly, but deafening Beca at the same time. Aubrey crouched down beside her sister helping her up, before continuing down the road.

“Where are we going exactly?” Beca asked once her ears had stopped ringing.

“Charlotte.” Aubrey started. “Stacie’s there and she had some affiliations to the Vocals, maybe she’ll know where they are.”

“Charlotte’s miles away! We’re not gonna make it.” The brunette affirmed.

“Do you have a better idea, Becs? Because I don’t!”

“Well, I do: We go back home hand _her_ to Gail and let them handle it.”

“Gail couldn’t get her here, she’s not gonna get her to the Vocals.” The blonde argued back.

“Well, that’s not our problem.”

“Did you hear what John said! She’s a human antidote, we could help stop all of this madness.” Aubrey started. “Beca think of all the people who died because of this virus. Your dad-“

“-Don’t you dare bring him into this.”

“I’m trying to make you understand something Beca!” Aubrey yelled. “I’m going to Stacie’s and I’ll bring her to the Vocals, with or without your help.” She said before turning to the redhead. “Come on.”

Beca breathed as she watched her sister and the redhead walk away. “Try not to die, or Charles is gonna be pissed at me.” She said before leaving, heading back to the QZ.

***

“So… Who’s that Stacie you’ve been talking about.” Chloe quietly asked, breaking the awkward silence that had settle between the pair.

“She’s an old friend of mine… We hooked up a few times. I wanted something serious, she didn’t, and then she transferred QZ before becoming a runaway.”

Chloe nodded. “Didn’t think you were into girls”

“I’m bi, is that a problem?”

Chloe chuckled. “No, not at all, considering I’m pan.”

“Oh, I already knew.” Aubrey laughed. “You were arguing way too much with Beca to not have a crush on her.”

“I was arguing with Beca, because she was being fucking annoying.”

“Anyway, Beca’s straight so that wouldn’t have worked out.”

Chloe laughed in return. “There’s no way. She has the word ‘lesbian’ written on her forehead.”

The blonde chuckled. “Speaking of my sister, I don’t think she thanked you for saving her life so I will.” She paused. “So, thank you.”

The redhead nodded as an answer. “Can I ask something.”

“Sure.”

“It might be a little, insensitive, but you mentioned Beca’s dad… I thought you were sisters; do you share the same mom?”

Aubrey shook her head. “Nah, my dad saved her life when the outbreak began and since she had nowhere to go, he brought her home. She’s like my adopted sister.” She finished before another silence settled between them.

The darkness slowly became more and more apparent as the pair continued their journey. “We’re losing sunlight.” Aubrey remarqued. “Being out here in the open is dangerous, we should find a store or a house to spend the night.”

“We’re on the highway, there’s nothing in sight for miles.” Chloe said. “We have to keep going, or-” she said before being interrupted by the horn of a pickup truck.

“Shit” Aubrey said. “Chloe, get your gun ready.”

The vehicle slowed down next to the girls, before the passenger rolled his window down.

“Where are you two going at this time of night.” The driver, a mid-twenty, guy asked them.

“None of your business, we won’t be trouble if you aren’t.” Aubrey spat making him chuckle.

“Lady, I’m in a car.” He said pointing his gun at them. “Get in.”

“Red, don’t move.” Aubrey said, using the nickname to make sure the driver didn’t learn Chloe’s name.

“I said get in.” He insisted, before firing a warning shot.

Aubrey slowly reached for the handle, before the man’s head dropped down, an arrow piercing through his skull.

“Huh, I still got it!” The pair heard coming from behind a tree, on the other side of the road. “What’s up girls!”

“What the fuck, Beca.” Aubrey said, recognizing her sister’s voice.

“I think what you mean is ‘Thank you Beca for saving my life and getting us a car’.” The brunette said, getting out of cover.

“When did you catch up? How did you catch up?” The redhead asked

“I’ve got my shortcuts, and I figured ammos and weapons couldn’t do us wrong if we’re doing this. Am I right?”

Aubrey’s jaw hung down. “I literally hate you right now.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Beca said, getting the dead body of the driver out of the seat before looting him. “Ah, thank you mister Jesse Swanson, but I don’t think you are going to need these bullets anymore.” She said reading the driver’s licence. “Now get in before we burn all the gaz.”

Yeah, okay, Beca was a pain in the ass sometimes, but damn right now she was a fucking life saver, and Chloe could kiss her, not that she would want to, but in this moment, the redhead was pretty fucking happy to see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on insta @rivergreysbella :)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on insta @rivergreysbella :)


End file.
